1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to using software for improving productivity; specifically, using organizational business processes as a means to identify, organize, connect to and deliver information when and where it is precisely relevant and needed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Organizations of many different types share the challenge of making sense of vast amounts of information and making it available to their staff, customers, partners and other audiences. Many attempts have been made to address this issue—information management approaches include Web and network-based search technologies and content and document management systems that index information across the organization, and store information in structured repositories. While these approaches have merit, they can actually contribute to productivity loss as they increase the amount of information that workers must navigate and evaluate. Ultimately, these approaches do not succeed as they place the onus on the end user to discover a meaningful context to information as it relates to them, in their organization, in their job. Other technology approaches include automating processes and the information that flows along those processes—but these rarely scale to consider or incorporate other processes independent of the automated flow and do not consider other information types that are not intrinsically part of the information flow and that cannot be automated. These systems are often highly complex to learn, use and maintain. No existing approach explicitly and intentionally utilizes process logic to build a single enterprise framework that codifies information context and structure so that contextual interaction with that information can be delivered to the end user exactly when and where it is needed.